Adding to the Insanity
by randumblydemented
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro get a new adopted little sister, and she is only 2 hours younger then them! Soon enough, the twins show their sister more then just brotherly love. ICHIHIME maybe hichihime. It's kinda leaning towards ichihime though.
1. Adding to the insanity

_This is my first story! I am probably gonna suck at it real bad but who cares? .......well, I do, kind of…… HAHA, anyways, it's a Hichi-hime-ichi Fanfic. (Hichigo, Orihime, & Ichigo) I had a dream about it one time so I decided to make it a fan fiction._

_**SUMMARY**__: Ichigo and Shiro (hollow ichigo) are twin brothers. They find out that their crazy father is going to adopt a new girl into the family, she is the same age as Shiro and Ichigo and has the same birthday, but she is two hours younger then them. (Ooh, I wonder who it's going to be, tch)_

_**Disclaimer!!!**__I do not own bleach, Kubo Tite does. If I did own bleach, there would have been a riot in my backyard a loooooong time ago. _ hah~_

_Anyways…….ENJOY!!_

_Adding to the insanity_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The Kurosaki family isn't the most typical family you would meet in karakura town. Okay, that was an understatement, they are total psychos! They don't care, they know it's true.

"I-C-H-G-OOOOOOO!" Isshin flew at his eldest son full speed in a drop-kick. The twin brothers lazily sat up and grabbed their father's legs and threw him across the room.

"Darn it you old goat, why do you always only attack me in the morning? Can't I wake up to an alarm clock like a NORMAL teenager!?" Ichigo shouted, scowling at his nearly unconscious father. His scowl deepened as his father's eyes started to sparkle.

"My sons, you are strong now, I have nothing left to teach you. My, job… is… done." Isshin dramatically put a hand to his chest and slowly fell to the ground.

"Tch, I wish." Shiro muttered. He rolled his eyes and grinned sadistically, imagining his old man finally croaking and then dancing on his grave. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and laughed maniacally. Isshin got up and stared at his sons. The albino teen had gotten into his carrot top brother's bed and both were only wearing boxers and were snuggling. He instantly ran downstairs to a huge blown up picture of his late wife, Misaki, and started sobbing dramatically.

"Oh, my lovely wife, Misaki, your sons have went down a different path, I have failed you~" Karin, the twins younger sister, glanced uninterestedly at her father and then at her brother's bedroom door. After a few seconds, Ichigo and his albino twin appeared fully dressed and glaring at their overdramatic father.

"What's up with goat-chin over there, he's been crying about his son's taking another path in life. What's he talking a-?" Karin asked curiously but Isshin interrupted her,

"Your brothers are GAY!" Karin just about spit her breakfast all over the table. She started coughing, almost choking.

"What?" She and her sister Yuzu, (who had been in the kitchen this whole time) sputtered in unison. Everyone looked at the two boys who were now furiously glaring at their idiot father.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" they answered back. Shiro added sleepily, "and why'd ya wake us up? It's still summer and we have a week till school starts." There were bags under his eyes and he wanted to go back to sleep.

Isshin suddenly went blank. _Why did I wake them all up again…? _He paused for a minute, then he smiled a broad smile, "Oh yeah, Today we have a family meeting!" The children groaned, they weren't too fond of their father's 'Family meetings'. All he did was talk about parties and plans that no one wanted to do with him. Even so, they all took a seat at the dining room table.

The old man waited until they were all seated and quiet, then he began. "Well, I met this young lady who worked at an Ice cream shop a few days ago. She was very nice and her body was very… um… matured." The kids gave him a quizzical look, "She had a beautiful smile, just like your mother, but she was a bit of a daydreamer." He went on. "We started talking to each other a lot and I found out that she was an orphan. She is the same age as Shiro and Ichigo, and share the same birthday as you two." He paused, smirking at his children's sudden interest in the meeting. Their faces said 'get on with it old man' so he continued.

"She seemed desperate to find a home because the orphanage would have to let her go in three years and she didn't want to live alone. So I offered to adopt her. I already signed all the paperwork and I am going to pick her up today." All four kid's jaws dropped in shock. Their minds went blank. Yuzu seemed happy to have an older sister she could look up to but Karin, Shiro, and Ichigo thought otherwise.

"WHAT? You should have had this meeting BEFORE you chose to suddenly adopt a girl that you met at an Ice cream shop. What is your problem?" Ichigo close to screamed at his goat-chinned dad's face. His father just smiled and Ichigo was just more ticked off.

"I think it's a great idea!" They all stared at the youngest Kurosaki girl in disbelief. (Though Isshin seemed overjoyed) Was she out of her mind?

"Yuzu, you do know that we will have to live with a total stranger that only dad has met, right?" Karin asked. She grinned,

"Well, of course! Isn't that how families who adopt others meet the new family member?" She had a point there. That is how people meet others. They couldn't help but agree with their little sister, who was then bounding with joy and dancing with Isshin. They were groaning inwardly, _this is adding to the insanity._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Author's notes:_

_YAY! The first chapter is done! I feel like a heavy rock has finally been lifted of my shoulders, but I don't know why……………__

_Haha! Oh well, please review! The next chapter will be coming soon. XD!!_

_Man, that was a very short authors notes thing. It is a short story too....._


	2. twin telepathy creeps me out

…_, yeah, it didn't take so long to update this story. I thought it would take a while. Oh well! That just means that I am super smart and can update really fast!_

_DISCLAIMER!! : __I don't own bleach or any of its characters. Kubo-san does. I'm just an amateur writing a Fanfic!!!_

_Enjoy!!!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Today was probably the longest day of Ichigo's life. All he did was sitting in the living room, trying to watch T.V and listen to his younger sibling's conversation about their new child in the family. Though, he wasn't very good at multitasking. Yuzu rambled on and on about what her and her new sister were going to do everyday, cooking baked goods, shopping for cute clothes and buying plushies from that new girl's store that opened downtown recently.

Karin said that she was going to ask her new sister to play soccer with her everyday. Maybe she would be really good at it. _I wonder what she is like… _Ichigo thought as her stared at the T.V. with a blank expression. As if on cue, Shiro spoke up.

"Nah, she'll probably be one of those girly girls, like Yuzu. She would want to play soccer with Karin though, because I have a feeling that she will want to bond with you guys." Shiro looked right at Ichigo when he said this. As if he was reading his mind. _This twin telepathy is starting to creep me out. _Ichigo shivered at the thought of his lunatic brother being able to read his mind, being able to hear his deepest and darkest thoughts. Then Shiro continued,

"If she has a nice enough body then I wouldn't mind 'bonding' with her tonight." He grinned mischievously and began pondering the possibilities of what he could do to her. Ichigo glared at him, cutting off Shiro's perverted thoughts. It was a good thing that twin telepathy worked both ways. The day went on like this, just an endless conversation with one topic; their new sister.

_/0/0_

"_Orihime-chan, Kurosaki-san will soon be arriving. Have you packed all of your things?"_

_The girl sighed as she finished packing the rest of what little she had._

"_Yes," she answered, smiling at the nun, "I am a bit nervous, what if they don't like me?" Her emotions were becoming too much to handle and tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Sister Anita smiled reassuringly to the young girl and replied gently,_

"_I am sure they will accept you into the family right away. You are such a beautiful young lady with such a friendly personality. People fall for your charm instantly, so please, be more confident." Her smile less bright as sadness washed over her. She really was going to miss this charming young lady; it was like losing a child of her own._

_Orihime smiled at the compliment, but couldn't help but release the tears that were filling her eyelids to the brim. The two women hugged each other, crying softly into each other's shoulders._

"_I'll miss you, Orihime-chan." said the nun, reluctantly stepping back, crying her eyes out now._

"_I'll miss you to, Anita-san. Don't worry, I'll come to visit." She said with a smile while wiping tears from her eyes._

"_D-do you pro-promise…?" The sister asked, trying not to burst into tears again._

"_I promise." Orihime replied. They linked pinkies and she leaned her forehead against her old caretaker. They both closed their eyes, silently promising to meet again. With that, Orihime grabbed her bags, walking to the doorframe before peering over her shoulder and giving one last wave to her old friend and rushed out to the front entrance._

_/0/0_

"Ah! There you are Orihime-chan! Are you ready to go? Here let me carry your bags." Isshin sputtered. Orihime looked up at his face, a huge smile plastered right on it. She nodded silently at her new 'father'. Isshin smiled more softly and said, "Leaving your nakama here is quite hard, but people come and go, my dear. You always get to meet new friend when you leave old friends, but your close friends always hold a special place in your heart."

Orihime stared at him for a moment,_ that was slightly corny, but it really cheered me up…_ she thought. Then, as she gave him her bags and followed him to his car, she couldn't help but notice that he somehow resembled a goat. From that point, she didn't really pay attention to the car ride, the scenery, or the random thoughts that Isshin found necessary to blurt out randomly during the ride. All she did was daydream of Intergalactic ghost goats from planet ION in the depths of the lab frog nebula.

_Hmmm… I wonder what my new family is like… I know the dad is crazy, but are his children weird too? AHH, maybe they are robot circus aliens from another galaxy that want to abduct me and dissect my brain so they can find out what daydreaming is. OOH that must be it._ Orihime side glanced the old Kurosaki and then screamed out, "You'll never catch me alive, space goat!"

The old man turned his head towards her, his expression twisted into a confused face. "Um, well, Orihime-chan… ah!" Isshin suddenly exclaimed. It was Orihime's turn to be confused. "Ah…?" She repeated, looking at Isshin nervously.

"We're here. This is the house that you will be living in from now on, your new home!" He joyously announced. Orihime's hands went all clammy after that.

_/0/0_

_Slam._

Yuzu and Karin heard the slam of a car door outside the house. _She's finally here!_ They both thought excitedly.

"Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii, Dad is home!" Karin yelled. All four siblings ran to the door and pulled it open. Their jaw almost hit the floor. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and there was a small blush creeping towards their cheeks. She was absolutely beautiful!

Her long auburn colored hair that curved gently around here creamy colored face. Her gentle and quite charming smile that was similar to their mother, Masaki. Her porcelain skin glowed under the sun and her glistening gray eyes that were surprisingly warm and welcoming. But out of all those, the thing that stood out about her the most was here unusually large bosom. It exceeded that of any teenager, or even grown woman that they had ever met. She was the closest you can get to perfect.

She turned to look at them, and her face flushed immediately. She was staring at two really handsome twins, but the one that caught her eye the most was the red-headed twin. She felt her face become as red as a tomato. Though, his brother was equally good-looking, his alabaster skin and gold and black eyes creeped her out a bit. She walked towards them, her head bowed a bit, took in a deep breath and mustered up her best most charming smile and said,

"Hello, my name is Inoue Orihime, please take care of me!"

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Hmm, I wonder what will happen now. I hope that wasn't too short for you guys. I never have enough time to write and I finally have 'mid-winter break' but I found a sudden decline of the urge to write…oh well.**_

_**I probably will make this an Ichihime story, but who knows, maybe it will be a love triangle, maybe it will be a Hichihime story. Even I don't know yet. Though it does seem to be leaning in the Ichihime direction…**_

_**Well, please review! The next chapter is coming soon!**_


	3. Don't go in the bathroom

_Yeah, so the 2 chapters before this were really short so I will try to make them longer so don't be mad. This is, of course, chapter 3 of my story, 'Adding to the Insanity'. Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't even remember why I called it that. … OH WELL!_

_Disclaimer: Most of the time, I would put total claimage on something, but Bleach and all it's characters belong to Kubo Tite. He does a better job at drawing manga and making plots then I do anyways._

_So enjoy!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hello, my name is Inoue Orihime, please take care of me!" Orihime said, slightly nervous. Out of nowhere, Isshin jumped in, nearly knocking Shiro over, and looked at Orihime with tears in his eyes (dramatically).

"ORIHIME-CHAAAAN, I wanted to introduce you!" He yelled, which caused Orihime to suddenly give a worried look. Isshin smiled to himself, _haha, oh well,_ he thought. "Well, Orihime-chan, this is Yuzu, the youngest of the Kurosaki's." He announced proudly. Yuzu gave a sweet smile and a 'hello', Orihime nodded.

"This is Karin, my lovel-" He took a blow to the head by Karin's fist, which seemed to appear from thin air. He flew across the walkway and landed upside-down on the wall. Karin smiled and continued introducing her siblings. Shiro was next to her, rolling on the ground…laughing maniacly…again. She pointed to him,

"That is Shiro-nii, he is always like that, and he likes to fight. I think he's possessed, but that's just my theory. He's really smart though, in school and on the streets." Orihime stared at her 'brother' with a new-found fascination. Now he was lying on his back staring intently at her. She felt like she was being sucked in to an empty abyss by just gazing at his eyes. _Maybe they are aliens…or is he just the alien that they are keeping from the FBI so that he won't be brought into labs to be frozen and dissected? Don't worry Mr. Alien; your secret is safe with me._

"What secret?" Shiro asked, confusion written all over his face. _Oh darn, was I thinking out loud again?_ Orihime thought. "Ah, um, it's nothing, I was just day dreaming about this wonderful alien that was disguised as a human and he was being chased by the FBI. So this wonderful family of secret agents for Alien Affairs gladly took in the poor little alien and so I came and I had to keep its secret, but then all of a sudden, these western cowboy mecha robots came to destroy the world and I was eating wasabi and meatballs so I became wasabi girl and saved the day once again!" She finished, flailing her arms about.

The kids stared at her with utter confusion and were slightly disturbed. "Umm, okay, well…This is Ichi-nii, well, actually, Ichigo, but you can call him Ichi-nii since he's older then you." Orihime looked up at his face, he was handsome, but his scowl kind of scared her. "Don't worry, he always looks like that. He is really responsible though, even though he doesn't help cook." Ichigo glared at his little sister, and then turned to Orihime. His look softened as he held out his hand and said,

"Hi Orihime-san, it's really nice to meet you!" _He almost smiled,_ the thought echoed through the rest of the Kurosaki's, including Isshin. The two shook hands, blushing slightly at the contact.

"Um, you can call me Orihime, since we are a family now. Can I call you Ichi-nii too?" She really hoped he would say yes. She wanted to feel like part of the family, and if everyone but her called him Ichi-nii, that would just make her feel awkward.

"Ah, sure, Orihime." He tried out her name, which surprisingly felt good leaving his mouth._ …Orihime…_ After a while of standing in complete and utter silence, Yuzu finally broke it by suggesting going inside.

"It's getting cold out here and Orihime-nee chan needs to unpack and get settled. I have to make dinner too." Yuzu announced. They looked at her, and agreed. They were all rather hungry. But then, something came to mind, _where is Orihime going to sleep? _They all wondered.

"Well, why don't you sleep in my room Orihime-chan?" Isshin asked, he looked really suspicious. Ichigo came up and stomped on his father's head and hollered at him,

"AH HELL NO!" His scowl deepened._ Maybe he just scowls because he is weak against gravity, _Orihime pondered. She giggled to herself, which seemed to be out loud because everyone turned to look at her. She laughed harder, when she saw Ichigo's scowl deepen even more, if that was even possible.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo asked, sounding like those interrogating officers at police stations who asks you who committed the crime, why you were there, yadda-yadda. She laughed even harder, almost snorting.

"Hehehahahaha!" She couldn't breath anymore, her hands went to her aching sides. She breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Finally, she stopped laughing and looked up, directly at ichigo and stated, "Ichi-nii's frown is really funny. Do it again!" She continued laughing as Ichigo glared at her and frowned._ My frown is funny? It's not supposed to be funny, what is with her._

"Oi, Ichi-nii, stop scowling, or she will die of laughter." Shiro demanded with a twisted grin. He roared with laughter and Karin and Isshin chuckled while Yuzu laughed softly. _Is my scowl really that funny._ When he looked at his new sister's body, curled up, and laughing so hard that her sides burned, he couldn't help but smile and laugh too. Isshin looked at him with a satisfied smile. _She's just like Masaki, being able to make Ichigo smile and laugh so easily. This was a good choice. _

"So, why don't you sleep in Ichigo and Shiro's room." Their father suggested, his eyes gleaming. The twin boys looked at their dad as if he had turned into some disgusting looking goat monster.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" They both screamed. They were blushing beyond control, including Karin, Yuzu, and Orihime. Even Shiro thought it was a bad idea, and most of the time, he wouldn't pass up an offer like that one.

"No, I'm not. Shiro and Ichigo can share a bed, and Orihime can have the other one. It's a great idea." They stared at their lunatic father in disbelief.

"I-it's not right for two boys and one girl to sleep in the same room. Something bad is bound to happen." Ichigo thought of all the possibilities. Every single one of them made him blush more, looking like a strawberry. **(Haha, ichigo ****is**** a strawberry!)**

"Oh, and why would it be wrong for a girl to sleep in the same room as her older brothers?" The old man grinned mischievously. Was he purposefully trying to tease the two boys?

"…because, since we aren't blood related, we won't really be able to hold back our urges to…" Shiro tried to explain, hmm, maybe he was innocent after all. He was blushing madly. _I mean, even Ichigo wouldn't be able to fight the urge to…do stuff like that._

Orihime, disagreeing wit her new father's suggestion, sputtered out, "I can sleep in Karin and Yuzu's room! Either they can share one bed and I get my own or I sleep with Yuzu one night and then Karin another night and so on. That would be more fun (_and more sensible)_ don't you think?" She sighed in relief as Isshin gave in and agreed that her idea was the best.

"Okay, well, I'll show you to the room and help you unpack, Orihime-neechan." Karin smiled at her and led her to their room. Yuzu went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Isshin walked into the living room to cleanup. Ichigo and Shiro just stood there, still day dreaming about the 'possibilities'. They were drooling really hard and their eyes seemed distant and dazed. Not to mention that they were blushing like ripe tomatoes._ Life is good._

_/0/0_

Orihime followed Karin to her new room, it was pretty nice. There were two beds on opposite ends of the room, in between the beds were two small desks with lamps and a big window above it. There was a big closet on one wall, which could easily hold all of the girl's belongings. Orihime smiled, _it's very warm in here, and quite welcoming and friendly._ She wondered what her 'brother's' room was like.

Karin stared at her new beautiful sister, a friendly aura surrounding her._ I'm kinda glad that the old goat made the decision before telling us. _She thought to herself. "Well, you could sleep in any bed you choose, and you can decorate your side of the room however you like." Orihime turned to her and smiled softly.

"Thank you Karin." Karin beamed at her with delight. "You're welcome Orihime-neechan!" Orihime walked over to the bed on her right, which was obviously Karin since it had blue bed sheets. She figured right away that Karin was a tomboy, since she wore a red baseball cap. On the desk next to the bed, it had a soccer trophy. It was an MVP award. Orihime smiled,

"So, you like soccer, huh? You must be really good at it. Like a soccer prodigy!" She turned to Karin, who was blushing at the comment.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't say a prodigy but…" She really didn't know what to say, she knew it was true but she didn't want to brag.

"Well, then you will have to show me your soccer skills after dinner, now won't you?" Orihime smiled at Karin, who was obviously excited to show her mad soccer skills to her older sister. She nodded putting Orihime's shirts neatly on a shelf in the closet before turning around and hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad that the old goat went to the Ice cream shop, even though he didn't buy any for me and Yuzu." She whispered, which caused Orihime chuckled. _Such an unexpectedly sweet kid, though she can be a bit mean to her dad._

"K' so let's go help Yuzu in the kitchen and set up the table." They both left the room and went downstairs, brushing past the twin statues, who were still standing in the same place they were standing when Orihime and Karin went upstairs. They both laughed at the boy's blank expressions and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

_/0/0_

"Orihime-neechan, can you pass the salt over here?" Yuzu called, her hands were occupied at the moment.

"Sure Yuzu-chan, hold on." Orihime got up from her place at the kitchen table. She had been trying to strike up a conversation the two boys who were now watching an action movie staring Jackie Chan, but her efforts were futile. She sighed, _Well, I guess they are just really shy…_ she walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard to find the salt shaker. She handed it to Yuzu and began setting the plates on the tables.

Orihime learned quickly where everything was, she was just a fast learner. Yuzu finally finished making dinner and brought the food out onto the dining table. She was about to yell for everyone to come and eat but was stopped by Orihime.

"Can I call them? I promised myself that when I got here, I would yell at everyone to come and eat. I've always wanted to do that!" She whispered to Yuzu. Yuzu gave her an odd look before smiling and nodded her head.

Orihime breathed in a lot of air and mustered up her loudest shouting voice and screamed, "ICHI-NII, SHIRO-NII, KARIN, ISSHIN-SAN, TIIIIIIIIIIME TOOOOOOO EEAAAAAAAATTT!" Everyone snapped their gaze to her, Orihime was trying to catch her breath and Yuzu was laughing really hard. They all stared at Orihime with awe. _How can such a sweet and gentle girl become so loud and obnoxious?!? _

They walked to the table and sat down. Orihime was sitting where Masaki had once sat. Mentally, the children cried at how similar she looked to their late mother. Maybe they actually were blood related, like a second cousin or something.

"Itadikimasu." Orihime immediately began to consume her food, though not as polite as anyone would have expected. "Mmm! Yuzu-chan, this is really good!" She said happily, her mouth stuffed with veggies and meat. Yuzu seemed vey happy with the compliment because she was grinning back at her, trying to gulp down her food. Ichigo and Shiro just wolfed down their food and were already asking for seconds, followed shortly by Orihime.

"My, my, Orihime-chan, you have quite an appetite there." Isshin concurred. Orihime smiled shyly before gulping down her food to reply.

"Yeah, Anita-chan said that I eat like a bear yet I am still small…hmm, like a rabbit! She still wonders where all the food goes to." Orihime looked up thoughtfully, her lips forming a thin line, and her finger tapping her chin. Everyone stared at her; Shiro spoke up, shattering her thoughts.

"It's OBVIOUS where all the food ya eat goes to. Into yer huge-" He was cut off by Ichigo,

"Brain, the food feeds your … brain, its brain food for you. That's why you have such a wide imagination." He hoped that she would buy it. Although, only idiots would actually believe that. **(Wait, does that make me an idiot? Haha! Oh wellz ^^) **Orihime looked at Ichigo with a blank expression. Then she gasped in sudden realization,

"That explains EVERYTHING! I must be really smart then." Shiro rolled his eyes and looked at Ichigo; _Stop giving her dumb ideas, lying is bad._ Ichigo used his 'twin telepathy powers' and answered back mentally, _It's better then saying that she has huge… and plus, you are the last person I want to be lectured by for lying. _Shiro blinked for a second, and then gave a defeated grin, _touché__.__ King._ Oh how Ichigo loved the twin telepathy thing.

_/0/0_

After dinner, Orihime washed her plate and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror for a second, and then washed her face and brushed her teeth. She let everyone take a shower, which felt like hours.

She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom again, ready to take a shower, and she opened the door. It's awkward enough to see Ichigo naked in the bathroom, but it just got weirder when she saw that Shiro was also naked in the bathroom, scrubbing his brother's backs. Orihime stood there, stunned.

"Wah! Ah, um Orihime…hi!" Ichigo said nervously, trying his best to cover himself while Shiro just stared at her for a bit, smiled, and continued to scrub his flustered twin's back. He laughed, _well; at least I have a towel around my waist. _He chuckled to himself, knowing that Ichigo couldn't hear him this time because of all the thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment.

Orihime turned bright red, threw a quick, almost inaudible, 'sorry' and slammed the bathroom door shut. She sat in her room, in the corner where Yuzu's dolls were, and sat in a fetal position, trying to be comforted by the dolls. Yuzu and Karin walked in and immediately noticed Orihime in the corner, and their faces showed a bit of concern, but more confusion.

"Um, what happened to her?" Yuzu asked

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Karin responded.

"O-Orihime-neechan? Are you…feeling okay?" Yuzu asked her, stepping closer to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. Orihime turned her head slowly, blushing really hard.

"Yeah, it's nothing Yuzu, Karin." She nodded, though the two girls were not convinced at the slightest.

"Are you sure, maybe you have a fever, your face is really red." Karin asked, obviously concerned now.

"Um, well, it's just that I saw something…surprising and it shocked me a bit but I'm okay now." Of all the times that she could be least persuading, why now of all times? The two girls just let it go; she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. She seemed really shy and embarrassed, so they didn't ask anymore after that.

Orihime quickly took a shower and went to bed. Not speaking to either of the boys because it was just too awkward at the moment. _Haah, this is gonna take some time to get used to._ She sighed as she lay down in bed and gently fell to a deep slumber, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes staring at her through the small opening in the doorway, spying on her from the hallway.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Yay! Chapter 3 is done. I've been wondering if I should make this an ongoing story that just shows significant parts in their new lives together. Like first day of school, holidays, going to the mall, just random stories, or a series of stories. Or maybe I should give it a purpose and an actual challenge. Hmm, I would like it if you would give me your input on that, because I'm stumped. _

_ANYWAYS!_

_It is super obvious who the two spies are. I don't really care though. For some reason, my chapters are always really short. Does any one care at all? If you do, please tell me._

_Please review, the next chapter is coming soon. (Maybe even tomorrow, I'm really good at the speedy updating thing.) _

_THANKS FOR READING! (And reviewing…) _


	4. Super secret twin spies!

_Haha! Chapter 4!_

_I don't know why I put the twins in the shower together; it does remind me of the Ouran high twins too. I think I'm getting better at writing the story though. The chapters are getting longer too…_

_Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own bleach of any of its characters; Kubo-san does…bla-bla…bla._

_Well, ENJOY!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_She sighed as she lay down in bed and gently fell to a deep slumber, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes staring at her through the small opening in the doorway, spying on her from the hallway._

**Flash back**

**15 MINUTES EARLIER.**

"Hey, Ichi-nii." Shiro called from his bed. Ichigo was lying face down on his own bed, burying his face deeper into his pillow as he groaned with annoyance at his brother. Shiro grinned and tip-toed to Ichigo's bed silently. He pulled his head close to the red head's ear and softly blew into it. Shiro laughed as his brother flinched and quickly raised his head, his face burning a bright red. (ooh, that rhymed)

"W-what do you want Shiro?" Ichigo asked, surprised by his twin's actions. The albino suddenly became very serious, staring at him intently.

"We need to spy on Hime-chan." He said, failing to hold his serious face as a twisted grin began to spread across his face, (like mad cow disease.^^) Ichigo frowned at him, totally disagreeing with his proposal.

"Why would we do that? All we will see is her sleeping. There is no fun there." Ichigo replied. Shiro's eyebrows rose,_ hmm, since when were you fun, you killjoy._ Apparently, Ichigo heard him, because Shiro felt a firm fist connect with his jaw.

"OW! What was that for?" Shiro screamed. Although he already knew why, he still wanted to make sure.

"You know why! I am not a killjoy… I'm really fun…" Ichigo muttered. Shiro grinned at this.

"Oh, If yer so fun, then why dontcha' want to spy on Hime? I mean, think about it. She probably won' be wearing a bra, and I saw her P.J's, they're all silky and lacy. It'll be like not wearin' any clothes at all!" Shiro was an absolute genius._ He's been thinking a lot…_ "Yes, I have been thinking a lot, thank you very much."

Shiro is one sly dog.

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo peered in through the crack between the door and its frame. He saw his two little sisters, snuggling in one bed together. He scanned the room, his eyes falling on a sleeping figure on the other bed. He could clearly see her face, since the curtain let the moonlight spill onto her face. His gaze traveled down her neck and to her collarbone. Unfortunately, the sheets were covering her generous bosom, and Ichigo and Shiro gave a disappointed sigh.

As they got up to sneak back into their room, Ichigo heard a small cry, then a sniffle. He looked back into the room and saw that Orihime had put on a pain-stricken face. Her nose was scrunched up and she was frowning a very deep frown (well, for her anyways). She began to stir uncomfortably and her cries grew louder, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping pair in the other bed. The twins saw a single tear streak down her face, and heard her saw one word. It was very soft, and barely audible, but they were sure that they had heard it.

"Onii-chan." She began to stir even more, when finally, Ichigo couldn't take it any more and he silently snuck into the room. He reached her bed and knelt beside her. He rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to calm her down. Her eyes began to flutter, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Ichigo's bright hair and smiled. She sat up, and he watched her, ever so cautiously. He steadied her, and she looked at him.

She wiped her eyes, astonished at the fact that she had been crying in her sleep. Ichigo just watched her silently, waiting. She turned her attention fully to Ichigo.

"Haha, it was just a bad dream." She explained quietly, just above a whisper. She began to sob, Ichigo instantly wrapping his hands around her in a secure hug. He looked at her; it saddened him to see her like this, even though he just met her.

"Do you want to come to my room?" Orihime looked up at him; it was obvious to him that she had taken it the wrong way. He blushed slightly. "I mean, you know, so that you can cry without waking up the little ones." He pointed to the two girls, sleeping soundly in the other bed. He continued, lowering his voice, "You can talk to me, and Shiro. We'll listen, it seems like you really just need someone to share your burdens with." He smiled at her.

He sounded like one of those counselors, or a psychiatrist, or even one of those pastors that listen to you while you share all the sins you've committed. She didn't care though, because what he said was true. She could only nod in agreement. She silently got out of bed and followed Ichigo to the door. Outside the door sat an impatient Shiro. He had been sitting there watching everything from the 'sidelines' He was a bit jealous that his brother got to hug Orihime first, but it didn't matter. There would be plenty of time for hugging... and making out, for that matter. He smiled at her as they all went to the twin's room, and shut the door.

_/0/0_

"So, my brother died in a car accident and I was left all alone in the apartment. I got a call from the hospital saying that Onii-chan was being treated there and was in a serious condition. I ran all the way to the hospital, it was pretty far, but that didn't matter. Once I got to his room, they had already given up. He died before I even got there." Orihime began sobbing, the twins holding her and comforting her as she buried her face into her hands.

Ichigo and Shiro had been listening silently as Orihime told her whole life story. They sat patiently as she paused, trying her best to not cry. They comforted her when she would cry though. It was probably the first time in a while that Shiro actually paid attention to something, or even being patient. It seemed that they had forgotten about the whole bathroom scene from earlier and it wasn't as awkward talking to each other as any of the three thought it would be. (ooh, that rhymed…again!)

Orihime lifted her head from her cupped hands and looked from the red head to the albino. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, unsure of what to say. She kept doing this for maybe a few minutes before Shiro had lost his patience, and shook her, asking in a low voice to just say something if she needs to say it.

Orihime, still a bit traumatized by Shiro shaking her furiously, spit out in an inaudible whisper, "n I eep wi y."

They stared at her, confused and impatient. "What?" Ichigo asked.

She paused for a second, then she said in a louder voice, though very quickly, "CanIsleepwithyouguystonight?" They just kept staring at her, dumbfounded. They really couldn't believe their ears. Why the heck would she want to sleep with two teenage boys when she just met them only a few hours ago? Maybe she was too innocent for her own good.

"Um, well okay, I guess…" Ichigo had to agree, she looked scared. Maybe he was already like an older brother to her. _Bummer…_ Shiro smirked at him. Stupid twin telepathy! Orihime smiled and wrapped her arms around the twin's neck, giving a short squeeze before releasing them from her tight hug.

"So…whose bed are should I sleep in." She wondered, tapping her chin in deep thought. The two brothers looked at each other and immediately started to argue whether she should sleep with Ichigo or Shiro.

"If she sleeps with you, you'll probably rape her." Ichigo exclaimed, Shiro grinned at him.

"I doubt that ya wouldn't do the same thing. I mean, all healthy boys wouldn't be able to resist the urge to do that kind of thing when there is a hot girl sleeping right beside them…unless yer gay." Shiro looked at his brother, shocked at the fact that he could be gay. Orihime just sat there, oblivious to the fact that sleeping with either boy might end up in a…awkward situation.

"I am not GAY!" Ichigo said, with a raised voice.

"If ya insist, King." The argument continued for a good 15 minutes before they all just passed out on Ichigo's bed. Orihime slept upside down in between the two boys, their bodies hanging off the side of the bed.

_/0/0_

Isshin walked into his boy's room. He saw Orihime, Shiro, and Ichigo bundled together on one bed, sleeping soundly. Fortunately, they all had their clothes on, and he gave a sigh of relief. The scene slightly disturbed him but he couldn't help but smile at the innocent brotherly love that the twins were giving their new sister. He closed the door silently and went back to bed.

_/0/0_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ichigo's alarm clock went off obnoxiously loud. He moaned and dug his face into something soft. That something smelt quite good, like peaches, or maybe it was strawberries. He heard his brother chuckle, so he knew something was wrong. He lifted his head up, blushing at the fact that he had been using Orihime's huge breasts as a very comfortable pillow. He was glad that she was still asleep.

He got up and got dressed, his twin following him downstairs happily. Downstairs, Karin was sitting back lazily on a stool, her elbows resting on the kitchen counter. Yuzu was flipping pancakes and Isshin was making the scrambled eggs. Karin looked at Ichigo menacingly, came up and kicked him right in the privates. She did the same to Shiro, quick to jump back so that they wouldn't jump out at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" They both shouted in unison.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING INDECENT THINGS TO ORIHIME-NEECHAN!" She shouted back, equally as loud as both of the boys combined.

"We were comforting her because she had a bad dream about her brother. And plus, she asked us if she can sleep in our room!" Ichigo replied, loud, but softer then before. They suddenly heard a thump on the stairs. They all looked to see that Orihime had fallen down the stairs…so clumsy.

"Orihime-neechan, are you okay?" Karin asked, certainly concerned for her clumsy sister's health. Orihime smiled up at her,

"Yeah, I'm okay; I just tripped on the stairs!" She said, smiling sheepishly. Karin shook her head while the rest of the family just had a huge sweat drop form on their head. (Yay sweat drops!). _You should watch were you're going. Your clumsiness will be the death of you._ That thought ran through everyone's head and they suddenly became worried for their new family member's sake.

"Orihime-neechan, do you want to go shopping with me and Karin-chan today? I think you will want more clothes. You have so little." Yuzu asked, turning her head just enough to look at Orihime from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, sure Yuzu-chan. I'll gladly come with you. Do you want to come to, Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii?" She looked at them expectantly, her eyes wide and sparkling, like a child's eyes. There was no use arguing with her, she was very persuasive.

"Sure Hime-chan!" Shiro answered for both of them, which made Ichigo frown. He didn't know why, but he was just annoyed with his brother's voice. (That happens to me sometimes too.)

Orihime ran upstairs to get changed immediately after she wolfed down the last of her breakfast. In no time, they had left the house and were on their way to the mall.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ooh, I wonder what will happen at the mall._

_Will there be another problem they will have to face, or will it just be another normal trip to the mall? (Obviously not a normal trip.)_

_Okay, well, you will just have to wait for the next chapter and find out, now won't you? Tune in next time for another … chapter of :_

_**ADDING TO THE INSANITY!!!**_

Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

I had this really weird looking cheese cracker and now my stomach hurts, it's not of the diarrhea nature so do not fret. INVADER ZIM RULES!!!!

The chapters in and I'M OUT!! (LOL XD!)


	5. THE GREAT MALL ADVENTURE! part 1

_CHAPTER 5-THE GREAT MALL ADVENTURE!!! PART 1!_

_I really think this will be my favorite chapter. I had a dream about what would happen in this chapter, and it was pretty hilarious…or maybe it was just disturbing. What ever it was, it was really good! LIKE GOUDA CHEESE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters; they all belong to Kubo Tite. I just write ridiculous fan fictions that can, but probably won't, happen._

_Enjoy!!!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The Kurosaki siblings (plus Orihime now) walked down the street towards the bus station. They were going to the mall to go shopping, well, the girls were at least. It was a pretty warm day, though not as warm as it had been in the middle of summer. Orihime was chatting excitedly to Yuzu and Karin. She started flailing her arms and the two young girls gave her a mortified look. She was talking about something to do with pigeons, burritos and giant mecha unicorn-ish alien robots.

Ichigo and Shiro were lagging behind them, keeping a certain distance from the over-excited girls…and Karin. They were both scowling, which was odd to see since Shiro has a twisted grin plastered on his face almost 24-7. Men on the sidewalk would gawk at Orihime and her shapely figure. Some would walk near her to maybe get a better view of her generous bosom but would be scared away by the two boy's glares.

"These idiots are starting to piss me off." Shiro muttered to Ichigo, who nodded in agreement. They reached a whole other level or irritation when a group of gangsters came up to Orihime and started hitting on her. The two agitated boys were now blowing steam out of their nose.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!?" Ichigo hollered at them. They glared back at him. They looked at each other and just nodded. _The hell is with the nodding?_ Ichigo thought, Shiro just looked at him and mentally slapped his forehead. _Idiot…_

Suddenly, a bald guy with a dragon tattooed to his head ran up to Ichigo, ready to strike him with a huge fist. Ichigo easily dodged it and kneed the guy in the stomach. He looked at Shiro, who just connected his alabaster-skinned knuckles with another guy's jaw. A really tall guy took a swift blow to his 'manly-hood' by Karin's soccer kick. Orihime stood there obliviously as a guy who seemed to be the leader grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. Yuzu pulled out a wooden spoon from god knows where, and wacked the guy repeatedly until he released Orihime and screamed,

"ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN HUMAN?!" He successfully dodged the kick that Ichigo was going to use to shut him up and then ran for it.

"…That was fun." Karin said, smiling a bit sadistically. They all nodded, except for Orihime, who was screaming and excitedly babbling something about becoming a super hero justice league team who fight bad guys by day and eat buffets by night. They just went along with it, and in the end, they zoned out her voice.

_/0/0_

'Oohs' and 'aahs' escaped Yuzu and Orihime's mouth once they reached the mall. They went into every store there, except for the Spencer's store, Orihime and Yuzu didn't know why though. The boys reluctantly followed the girls to a Papaya's store; it was so pink and happy.

They continued to roam through the mall, stopping to eat maybe once or twice. Orihime was talking about how big the mall was and that the big stores were like countries. So she made Sears be Canada, Jcpenny was Japan, and the food court was the United States. She suddenly gasped and pointed to the Victoria's secret window. She skipped happily over to it and pointed to a plaid lacy panty and squealed with delight.

Ichigo, Shiro, Yuzu and even Karin began to blush. Orihime grabbed Yuzu and Karin by the hand. The two boys were about to escape, until their little sister's latched on to them. Karin gave them a sharp look and said, "If we're going down, you're coming down with us." Together, they were dragged into the shop of glorious undergarments, as Orihime puts it.

Orihime started digging through the first rack of panties and selected a whole bunch to 'observe'. She held up two of the same underwear that was different colors in front of her…private area. "Which looks better on me, Baby blue with pink polka-dots, or Orchid with dark purple polka-dots?" She asked, switching them back and forth so that they could see both of the merchandises. Ichigo just blushed and looked to his right while Yuzu stuttered, trying to find appropriate enough words. He saw Shiro in front of one of the racks in the corner of the store, so he went over to investigate.

"Shiro, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. The albino turned around with a questioning look. He held up a one piece under garment that was like a corset with a panty attached to it. Shiro looked at Ichigo and asked,

"Hey King… why is there three holes in the bottom where the leg holes are suppose to be?" Shiro and Ichigo cocked their heads to one side, rubbing their chins with a finger thoughtfully, examining the undergarment. Ichigo really couldn't understand it either; he was going to say that it was for people with three legs until he noticed that the hole in the middle was too small to fit another leg into it.

They decided to just bring it to Orihime and ask her directly, she was a woman or a girl at least. They walked over to her; she was browsing through the bras section and looked up to see two confused boys holding up a…indecent piece of underwear.

"Hime-chan, why are there three holes on the bottom over here?" Shiro asked the same question that had previously asked Ichigo. Orihime turned five shades of red. She began to explain, slowly, and stuttered a lot.

"U-um, well, y-you see. This I-is for …w-well, when a male and a female…u-um, d-do it…ah…" She couldn't finish her sentence; she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She turned her head slightly and heard someone scream,

"IT'S ANGELINA JOLIE!" Orihime froze instantly. She hid behind Ichigo, who turned to see what all the commotion was about. It was just a famous actress from America. Ichigo and his siblings peered down at the trembling Orihime, who was in a fetal position upright on the floor. They gave her a quizzical look before bending down and asking her what was wrong.

"Well, before your dad came to adopt me, _she_ came over and she wanted to add another kid to her collection of children from different countries. She was about to give up looking for the 'perfect child' in our orphanage until she saw me come home from work. She said she had instantly fallen in love with me. I didn't really like her though, because she just wanted to be Chris Browns mother-in-law." They gave her another confused look, what could Orihime possibly have to do with making Chris Brown becoming Angelina Jolie's son-in-law?

Orihime sighed, knowing that she had to explain further. "She wanted a girl that wasn't too young and was very pretty with a nice body so that she could make Chris Brown fall in love with the girl, get married, and give her grandchildren." Ichigo thought that it would have been a very successful plan if she had adopted Orihime. The terrified girl went on with her explanation. "I think she hypnotized the Nuns, with her large luscious lips, into thinking that she was the perfect adoptive mother for me, but I flat out refused." _Yes, those huge gorgeous lips are quite mesmerizing… _Ichigo contemplated.

"Sometimes she will pop out of nowhere just to scare me, and then just smile at me sweetly and ask me questions, like the good cop part of the good cop/bad cop interrogation method. She's just plain creepy. So I suggest we go home now before we are noticed." As if on cue, Angelina appeared behind them, smiling coyly.

"Oh, Hime-chan, I missed you! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you, oh, are these your orphan friends?" She asked, _s-scary,_ the kids thought, clutching their chest from the sudden shocking appearance.

"No, um, this is my new family, I was adopted by the Kurosaki family and so now I live near here." Angelina Jolie raised a slim brow, and then frowned. She crossed her arms across her chest unhappily. She stared at the Kurosaki siblings, then back at Orihime.

"I thought you wanted to stay with me? I was going to take care of you, but then these poor people end up adopting you? You deserve so much better." She glared at the children, a vain popped out of Ichigo's right temple.

"Oh, stop being such a sore loser. My dad adopted her fair and square. She likes it at our house too, and for your information, we are not poor. You are just insanely rich…and have large luscious lips." Ichigo yelled, pointing at the celebrity with hatred burning in his eyes.

The Idol looked shocked at the boy's sudden outburst. Then she smiled, "Can I trade her for something else then. I really wanted to adopt her but I didn't get the chance since I was so busy with a new movie we were filming. Maybe a few thousand dollars for her, I mean, it's worth it." She looked specifically at Shiro for some reason. It was like she new of his greedy personality. The kids looked at Shiro worryingly; he was trying his best not to look at her lips. They silently cheered him on as he refused the urge to agree with the deal.

"Hmm, well, I guess I will just have to take her by force." Angelina snapped her fingers, signaling two body guards over to Orihime. One picked her up while the other effortlessly pushed the other four kids back, who then started to try and beat him to a pulp. Though they were very close to beating him to a pulp, in the end, Karin and Yuzu were unconscious.

"How the heck did they get unconscious?" Shiro screamed, pointing at his limp sisters. Ichigo just shook his head. _I want to go home now…but Hime was just kidnapped, and it wouldn't be right at all if I just left her._ His phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it was Orihime's number.

"Ah! Orihime, are you okay? Did she do anything to you, where are you." On the other line, he heard an older woman chuckle. He was growing frustrated already.

"**If you want my precious Hime-chan back, then try and get her. We will be staying at the five-star hotel just a mile from the mall." **She laughed loudly, causing another vein to pop out of Ichigo's temples.

"If you do anything to her, I swear, I will KILL you in your sleep and eat your delicious and expensive gourmet meals and steal all your money! Hahaha!" Shiro screamed/laughed into the phone before Ichigo could come up with a decent come back. (That means he was really fast). Ichigo gave Shiro a disapproving look, and Shiro just shrugged it off and began walking to the exit of the store as if nothing had happened.

"…Right…well, try and get her. My plane leaves tonight at 11:30, so you have until then to retrieve the 'princess', bye now darling!" The phone clicked and then there was the dial tone. Ichigo also hung up and then groaned. He made his way to Shiro, who had gotten an Ice cream sundae and was waiting on the benches.

"Are we going to get Hime-chan back?" Shiro asked as he licked at his ice cream. Ichigo just stared ahead and nodded, Shiro looked at him, and then something hit him (mentally of course). "Ichigo, we left Karin and Yuzu in the store." He said, slightly worried, but not enough for Ichigo to notice.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second, and then he sighed. He turned around with a frown on his face and then reentered the under wear store as Shiro snickered and followed. This was definitely going to be a hard and very long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**OH NO! HIME WAS CAPTURED! **__What will happen to the bubbly teen and her new family? Will Angelina Jolie get her way, again? Will Ichigo and Shiro be able to save poor Orihime from the celebrities grasp? Will Yuzu and Karin wake up soon enough to go get Ice cream? Find out in the next chapter of __**Adding to the Insanity. **_

_Hmm, sorry for making Angelina Jolie be all evil. SORRY ANGEI FANS! I really couldn't help it; her lips are just too mesmerizing! I really want to put this whole story but then it wouldn't be as fun. I really like cliffhangers…Well, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
